


Survivor

by lazlong



Series: Fool's Errand [5]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, NCIS
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Unfinished, Variations on the theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: Where there is a man there is a will to survive. Take the will away and there is no man left.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> She did everything wrong, but she had one ultimate weapon - the will to survive. And survive she did.

_In the multitude of universes, there are a lot of ways to go mad. Or regain sanity. Depends on your definition of normal, really.  
_

Gibbs has seen some pretty unbelievable things, and believed them. Before breakfast, and more than seven. She excites him, oh, how she excites him. But there is a very good gut feeling - she is much more than she seems, and way less she pretends to know. In the deep of the night he is frightened of her, of calm, unblinking, vividly green stare he sometimes encounters.

Tony is mad for him, and volatile.. but he is sane, quite sane compared to her. But then, he, Jethro, has always loved playing with fire. And he just can't help it, one-more-time..

 

She is unreasonable, strange, and deadly dangerous.  
She is ruthless, isn't she. Uncanny ability to feel the danger, to evade it. Inhuman diagnostic ability, when somebody is going to die or still pull it through.

 

She loves eating; adores stringing man along – just for fun of it – and few woman, as far he has noticed. Scary with numbers and guns, she is sometimes more protective of his team than he is.  
She is deadly, deadly as his favourite riffle. And exciting, all the way, exciting almost to the point of loosing one's mind.

 

Living contradiction. Gibbs knows for sure, she hates war, any reminder of the war.. but she still went for Iraq, out of free will, and have a streak for violence, mile wide. She despises living in past, always dressed to the nines, in the latest fashion and the colour of hair changes quicker than the phase of the moon.

It is one of the great mysteries of the life (alongside tremendous sexual appetite Tony still have for him, the old man) she has any of hair is left at all.

 

She is one of the ancients, he could swear. Yet she bleeds, when shot; yet she swears seldom - but it is blue streak swearing, in old-fashioned way.

When she appears – silent, beautiful and deadly – he could swear he wants to get rid of her as often as it seems impossible to do the work without her.When the play-actings civil war happened, she almost killed them with empty hands. Almost.

 

She is the best, the worst, the most confusing thing he has encountered in his life.

Good with weapons, bad with humans. Excellent, when handling men – seriously, it takes either very dumb or genius to outscore her – awful, when making the deal with woman. Ziva, she hated from the first moment; her disdain for everybody, weak enough to be beaten, is visible as plain as day. Tony, she took shine almost immediately.. but not enough, to take him away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Feedback loved and welcomed.


End file.
